Feline Lovers
by CristalHeart28
Summary: -¡Chat Noir! ¡Agáchate! -¡Lucky Charm! - gritó Ladybug invocando su poder especial. -¿M-Marinette? -Gatito... - bisbiseó la hermosa chica haciendo cerrar los ojos del felino al colocar sus manos en el rostro. -¡W-Wow! P-Pero... ¿Qué te pasó, princess?


D**espués del OS de Sonrais777 "Escondite secreto" yo no quería quedarme atrás con respecto a un buen lemon, (que por cierto me encantó , eres la mejor Sonrais) al igual que muchas escritoras talentosas que no podría escribirlas todas, porque me demoraría un día entero jaja. Así que espero disfruten de este OS con una pareja muy... inusual 7u7.**

**Se estarán vendiento pañuelitos para la sangre más adelante :v****Ahora si, sin más que decir...**

**¡Disfruten de la historia!**

.

.

.

—¡Chat Noir! ¡Agáchate!

El ataque del Akuma chocó contra el héroe de vestimenta negra y retrocedió a duras penas con su enorme tamaño aplastando algunos autos y mandando a la gente a correr despavorida.

Ladybug con su mirada llameante y decidida apretó el yo-yo en sus manos y trato de golpear la cabeza del mounstruo de colosal tamaño que se presentaba ante sus ojos y a los de su compañero.

La victima de Akuma y Amok, tenía como aliado a una enorme iguana que disparaba rayos desde su boca, de varios colores, tal y como los fuegos artíficiales.

Por suerte, no lograban atinar a ni una sola persona, la mayor parte se refugiaban en sus casas o simplemente huían despavoridos.

Ese era hasta ahora, el Akuma y el Sentimounstruo más raro con el que habían luchado.

—¡Lucky Charm! — gritó Ladybug invocando su poder especial.

—¿Una bolsa de harina? — se dijo así misma con confusión. Bueno, pensándolo bien, el "Lucky Charm" le había dado cosas más raras.

—¿Ya tienes un plan, My Lady? — cuestionó el felino con un tono jocoso esquivando el próximo rayo con aire divertido y golpeando con su vara el que le seguía.

Observó con detenimiento el lugar, luego al Akuma, el arma de Chat y la bolsa que contenía la harina.

—Creo que ya se que hac... ¡Cuidado!

Todo sucedio en cámara lenta.

El rayo que estaba destinado ir hacia Chat, fue recibido por Ladybug, quien al instante de ser tocada por aquel rayo color violeta, comenzó a sentirse extraña, como si todo su cuerpo se sumergiera en un río de lava. Era insoportable. Y le estaba costando mucho respirar.

El aire de sus pulmones cada vez era menos, provocando la angustia de su compañero, quién la llamaba totalmente asustado palmeando sus tersas mejillas cubiertas en parte por la máscara y sosteniéndola en sus brazos para que no yaciera en el suelo.

—¡My Lady! ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Estas bien? — la llamó el héroe agitando el cuerpo de su compañera que yacía flácido y débil en sus brazos, esta situación lo estaba preocupando a millones, y no podía pensar con la cabeza clara. Y para ponerlo más nervioso aún, el miraculous de su compañera empezó a sonar, anunciando que estaba a punto de transformarse, ya que había utilizado su poder especial minutos atrás.

—Chat...

La voz ronca y débil de su compañera se dejo escuchar, dirigiendo su mirada angustiada a la chica que se había interpuesto a ese rayo que iba dirigido para él.

**_«My Lady»_**

Nunca se perdonaría que algo malo le sucediera por culpa de ese rayo.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras se maldecía así mismo y prestaba completa atención a lo que estaba a punto de decirle su compañera.

—Mi Miraculous — pronunció con voz modulada sintiendo que el ardor se dirigía a su garganta, impidiéndole hablar bien — e-estoy a punto de transformarme — anunció — p-por favor... llévame a un lugar seguro — rogó manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados tratando de enfocar su vista en el felino.

El héroe con temática de gato reaccionó y tomando a su compañera al estilo nupcial. Regresó su mirada al Akuma y a su aliado haciendo de las suyas. No podrían derrotarlo si su Lady estaba en este estado. Ella era la única capaz de Purificar al Akuma y al Amok.

Sin embargo dejó observar al villano cuando su lady lo tomó del antebrazo tratando desesperadamente de llamar su atención y que acatara sin ninguna demora el favor pedido por ella. Era una emergencia.

El héroe asintió y tomando su vara, se desplazaron por los cielos hasta alejarse lo suficiente del villano y su poderoso aliado.

Se detuvieron en un callejón donde no rondaba tanta gente y simplemente eran pocas casas y edificios los que estaban a su alrededor, y podía apostar a que la mayoría de ellos abandonados, debido al descuido de las estructuras.

La bajó cuidadosamente de sus brazos escuchando el último pitido de sus aretes, el cual hizo que un brillo color rosa la rodeara y le mostrara al héroe la identidad de la joven que había estado acurrucada en sus brazos segundos atrás, el cuál no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y terminó con la boca abierta dejando relucir sus pequeños colmillos y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

—¿M-Marinette?

Su voz sorprendida casi había salido en una especie de grito y chillido combinados, no podía creer que la chica fuerte, valiente y audaz que siempre luchaba a su lado, fuera en realidad su compañera de clases, la chica tímida y torpe que lo había ayudado en esa cita con Kagami, y la chica a la que le había declarado su amor más veces de las que podía contar.

La Kwami miró preocupada a su portadora y con horror como el héroe felino miraba pasmado a su dueña, esto era muy malo. Ladybug había por fin, revelado su identidad al felino. Aunque ahora eso era lo de menos. Había sentido como a su portadora le había dado uno de esos extraños rayos lanzados por el akuma y si tenía que ser sincera, el ardor de ser golpeado por uno de esos, era insoportable. Así que en parte entendía el comportamiento de su portadora con respecto a no preocuparse por su identidad. No cuando esa sensación de quemarse en una hoguera estaba en su camino.

Mientras que el chico solo podía estar parado en su mismo sitio con el aliento atascado en su garganta mirando con ojos desorbitados la escena.

¿Esto era real? O ¿Era solo un sueño?

Sea lo que sea, estaba en un shock temporal.

—¡C-Chat! — reprochó la débil voz de la diseñadora, no era momento para sorprenderse, ni para quedarse parado sin hacer nada. Sentía que ese dolor en su cuerpo la consumiría pronto. Ya no le importaba revelar su identidad, tan solo quería que esa agonía terminara ya.

Chat Noir salió de su estado paralítico y ayudo a su dama a sostenerse de pie mirando su rostro perlado por el sudor, y rojo por el esfuerzo que hacía al respirar.

Casi se cae un par de veces, por lo que decidió recostarla en su pecho aún estando de pie hasta que recuperara la estabilidad.

Su aliento y sus respiraciones acariciaron la piel del cuello del héroe haciéndolo estremecerse y removerse aún estando de pie con esa hermosa y delicada chica entre sus brazos. Se veía tan frágil en esa forma, que le costaba un poco creer que esa misma chica era la que batallaba con él casi todos los días.

—Entonces... ¿eres _My Lady_?

La pregunta había salido de sus labios sin permiso

—Chat — habló la joven con la voz rasposa y agitada — no es momento para eso, s-solo... quédate así, no puedo... moverme — suspiró la chica. — te prometo que hablaremos de esto, después...

El héroe trago saliva mientras ayudaba a la chica a que no cayera al suelo. Estaba muy débil, y sin su transformación, era probable que estuviera incluso más vulnerable, sin la protección que le ofrecía su traje mágico. Eso lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

De un momento a otro la chica desvió su mirada que estaba puesta en el suelo, hacia el rostro de su minino. Sus ojos se dilataron y lo escrutó como si fuera lo más maravilloso que había visto en mucho tiempo. Sostenía su mirada con anhelo y algo más que no supo identificar. Sus rostros se fueron acercando más y más hasta que la chica sonrió dulcemente aún en su estado debilitado y presionó sus labios con los del chico que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Debido a eso, pudo notar el cegador brillo color verde neón que cubrió el cuerpo de su dama, aún sin separar el contacto de sus labios.

—Gatito... — bisbiseó la hermosa chica haciendo cerrar los ojos del felino al colocar sus manos en el rostro de este acariciándolo, dejándose llevar por ese dulce arrebato.

Al héroe poco le importó que hubiera sido ese extraño brillo verde.

Lo único que podía identificar era ese dulce sabor a fresas silvestres que se colaba en su boca, con un ligero toque a vainilla. El sabor de su princesa, de su Lady.

Entreabrió los ojos para observar los hermosos orbes azules de su dulce compañera cuando al abrir los suyos propios se topó con dos hermosas gemas verdes... ¿espera?... ¿¡verdes!?

—¡W-Wow! P-Pero... ¿Qué te pasó, princess? — atinó a preguntar el héroe en un chillido por el sorpresivo cambio por el que había pasado su compañera.

La observó mejor de pies a cabeza quedando cada vez más impactado por el cambio radical por el que había pasado su Lady. Corrección. Ya no era su Lady.

Era "_Lady Noire_". En todo su esplendor.

Lo que más le sorprendida era que la chica no parecía estar afectada por el cambio, es más. Parecía que ni siquiera lo notaba. Eso lo hizo estar más alerta por los efectos que pudieran tener ese rayo que le lanzaron.

La actitud de la fémina era totalmente torpe y desorientada. No parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos en lo absoluto.

Era como si estuviera ebria.

Ahora lo entendía. El poder del Akuma era algo parecido a lo que habían lidiado con Lila en "Chamaleon". El afectado tomaba la forma de lo que él quisiera a través de un beso, y como él había estado en su forma heroica cuando eso pasó, la chica inevitablemente tomó su forma gatuna.

Oh, purrrrfecto. Ahora tenía una linda compañera felina de su lado.

**_«¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo!? ¡Debo encontrar una forma de que vuelva a la normalidad! Ella se molestaría mucho si no lo hiciera... así no podremos acabar con el akuma»_**

La chica rompió el silencio que ambos habían comenzado, y sonrió riendo efusivamente tomando su larga trenza y comenzando a girar en su mismo sitio jugueteando con ella como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

Cabe decir que la sorpresa del héroe fue mayor al verla actuar como una cría en lugar de la mujer adulta que era. Pues la chica ya contaba con dieciocho años. Recién cumplidos.

Carraspeó un poco para así llamar la atención de la chica, cosa que no sirvió de mucho. Pues la chica seguía jugando con su trenza, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¡Wii! ¡Que divertido! — se soltó a reír la chica sin dejar de girar y con una voz tan animada que se le hizo muy divertido, ella en batalla era una mujer seria y centrada. Carecía por completo de sentido del humor, pero ahora era como si la hubiesen obligado a olfatear hierba gatera por la efusividad que demostraba.

Rió un poco cuando ella empezó a girar de nuevo queriendo alcanzar el final de su larga trenza azabache.

—¿Uhh? ¿Qué hace esto? — preguntó en un pequeño puchero la joven tomando lo que parecía ser una vara de su cintura.

La miró con curiosidad y luego esbozó una gran sonrisa al verla estirarse presionando el botón verde parecido a una huella de gato.

—¡Increíble!

—¡Ey, no! ¡Marinette! — tuvo que morderse la lengua una vez dijo el nombre de su amada mariquita en su forma civil. Ahora no era Marinette ni Ladybug, si no una gatita traviesa que estaba a punto de escurrirse de sus garras. Eso no podía permitirlo.

Su corazón saltó cuando vio a la traviesa felina desplazarse con su vara hasta un par de casas lejos de él.

—¡Maldición! — se quejó el rubio tomando apresuradamente su propio bastón y alargarlo para ir en busca de esa pilluela. — ¡Espera!

—¡Chat Noir! — llamó la Kwami de la creación — ella esta bajo los efectos del Akuma, no debes dejarla sola o podría causar demasiados problemas, no pude haber dos miraculous de la destrucción sueltos — alertó preocupada.

—No te preocupes Tikki — la calmó el héroe — ve con el maestro Fú y que te diga como arreglar este lío — le entrego los aretes que le había quitado a la chica cuando a penas recupero un poco de su estabilidad. — yo la traeré de vuelta — hablo con decisión, y saltó para ir en busca de ella.

—¡A que no me alcanzas, gatito! — gritó la chica antes de impulsarse nuevamente como si fuera una bailarina de ballet para correr con gracia y alzarse de nuevo por los aires como si pudiera flotar. Algo que encantó mucho al minino.

Agitó la cabeza y continuó con la persecución.

La gatita al ver que su acechante la estaba alcanzando, desvió su atención e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio al interponerse en su bastón con el suyo propio haciendo que este resbalara, cayendo al suelo con una mueca de dolor y frustración, haciendo reír a la chica.

**_«Demonios»_**

Levantándose del suelo, enfocó su mirada hacia el cielo, viendo como su escurridiza gatita se dirigía hacia el "Arco del Triunfo", mofándose de su caída y llegando hacia la azotea de un edificio con la elegancia característica de un gato negro.

Se sacudió el polvo de su traje y su mirada se afiló, llegando rápidamente donde la joven se encontraba, recargada en la pared jugando con su vara y saludándolo sínicamente.

A pesar de que lo hizo comer polvo... literalmente. No podía echarle solo la culpa a ella. Estaba bajo los efectos de un Akuma, ella jamás actuaría de ese modo tan alocado y picaresco como... como él.

Una sonrisa ladeada adornó su rostro ante una brillante idea.

Si la chica actuaba como él debido al Akuma, entonces tendría que utilizar una técnica que su Lady utilizaba cuando él perdía el control y ella estaba consciente.

—Ven aquí, gatita — la llamó dulcemente — ven, ven, minina. Mira aquí... — fue hasta el cascabel de su traje y lo hizo sonar tal y como lo hizo para llamar la atención del bebé August cuando se convirtió en "Gigantitan", suponía que al estar tan metida en su papel de felina, funcionaría igual.

Como supuso, la chica había dejado su papel de gatita escurridiza y se acerco a él de manera tímida sosteniendo su bastón y mirando fijamente el cascabel que producía ese sonido tan adictivo y atrayente.

—¡Que lindo! — la muchacha se lanzó de lleno a los brazos del joven que dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber logrado que su gatita viniera con él, y le quitó su bastón, por si acaso.

—Eso es — alentó acariciando su cabello — tranquila. — murmuro apegando a la chica a su pecho, que continuaba jugando con su cascabel haciéndolo sonar.

—¿Por qué yo no tengo uno? — se quejó refiriéndose al cascabel que portaba el héroe en su cuello.

—¿Uh? Ehh... no lo sé, quizás es porque los trajes cambian adaptándose a la forma de los portadores. — explicó torpemente rascándose la mejilla.

—¡Pero yo quiero uno! — demandó en forma de berrinche haciendo un puchero sin soltar el cascabel.

—Te daré el mío — prometió — siempre y cuando, seas una buena gatita y no causes más problemas, ¿vale?

—¡Pero no quiero estar quieta! ¡Quiero combatir villanos! ¡Como tú! — lo miró de forma anhelante parándose en las puntas de sus botas que marcaban sus largas piernas y sosteniéndose de los ante-brazos del minino.

Chat suspiró mirando a la chica con algo cercano a la frustración. Dado que al parecer actuaba como una niña que quiere todo lo que ve, sería difícil convencerla de que este quieta hasta que Tikki y el maestro encontraran una solución.

**_«Y pensar que yo creía que el verdadero problema era el villano»_**

—Escucha, ¿Princesa? — musitó tiernamente tomando su rostro de porcelana entre sus garras — necesitas permanecer quieta ¿esta bien? — habló como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña — no puedes combatir villanos en este estado...

Los ojos de la chica se dilataron e ignorando las palabras que le había dicho el chico, dijo.

—Eres guapo — la escuchó decir.

Lo bueno de tener máscaras, era que no daban a conocer si te habías sonrojado o no. Esto mismo le pasó a nuestro felino.

La chica actuaba y decía las cosas abiertamente. Expresando lo que sentía y pensaba con total naturalidad. Efectos secundarios... supongo.

—Y-Yo, emm... ¿Gracias? — no se esperaba esa contestación de su parte. Era obvio que la chica no había escuchado sus palabras en absoluto.

—Lo digo en serio — volvió a decir — eres muy guapo, chaton. A puesto a que más de la mitad de las chicas en París están enamoradas tuyas — dijo esto con un tono algo ácido — ¿Tienes novia minou? — preguntó con las manos en su espalda y parándose de puntas para estar aún más cerca del rostro del chico. El cuál se puso nervioso tanto por la pregunta, como por el acercamiento de la chica.

Tragó dificultosamente agrandando los ojos y retrocediendo un paso para no convulsionar ante la agradable fragancia que desprendía la chica. Era embriagadora y dulce, se le hizo agua la boca por unos instantes.

Volvió a la normalidad cuando juguetonamente la chica dió otro paso acercándose nuevamente al nervioso minino.

—B-Bueno, he ido a una cita — la cita con Kagami a la pista de patinaje de hielo, tenía que contar ¿no?

—Un cita no significa nada — contradijo sonriendo burlonamente y ladeando la cabeza. — te pregunté algo simple... dime ¿Hay alguna chica que haga latir tu corazón a mil por hora? — el aliento fresco de la fémina no hizo más que distraerlo y hacerle entrecerrar los ojos en busca de sus hermosos labios color cereza. Pero reaccionó de inmediato alejándose de ella con un carraspeo olvidándose del asunto.

—E-Esa pregunta es personal, así que no importa cuanto lo intentes, no la responderé — contestó seguro cruzándose de brazos y esquivando su rostro. — lo siento por ti, gatita.

En lugar de atosigarlo más con esa absurda pregunta, realizó otra táctica que le puso los vellos de punta.

—Entonces, si no hay una chica de la que estés enamorado, quizás haya alguien... a quien deseas — susurró lamiendo sus finos labios y haciéndolo estremecer con esa mirada penetrante y esa voz cargada de sensualidad.

—¿Q-Qué...?

—¿Hay alguien, chaton? — preguntó acorralándolo contra la pared en la que estaba recargada. Ponerlo nervioso se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Empezaba a gustarle esta nueva faceta de ella que desconocía.

Presionó su pecho con el del felino que ahora temblaba bajo su toque y lo miró intensamente, cercando su boca a la de él, a milímetros de tocarse.

—¿No responderás?

De la boca del héroe solo salían puras incoherencias y balbuceos, haciendo reír a la chica. Se veía tan tierno.

El felino por otra parte, estaba llegando a su límite. La actitud de la chica lo desconcertaba y a la vez lo tenía fascinado. Tenerla tan cerca le enloquecía, era como tener sed y que te pongan frente a ti una refrescante botella de agua para saciarte.

El escote de la chica se pronunciaba perfecto con ese entallado traje, el cual tenía apresado los deliciosos pechos de la fémina, lucían tan cremosos y apetecibles que fue inevitable no tener clavada su mirada en esa parte por un buen tiempo. Anhelando abarcar con sus manos esos jugosos pechos y cumplir sus más anheladas fantasías.

Al parecer la chica si había notado su intensa mirada en esa parte de su cuerpo, por lo que no se contuvo de hacer un comentario referente a eso.

—¿Terminaste la inspección?

Ahora si, ni siquiera la máscara logró cubrir el intenso sonrojo que el héroe adquirió.

—¡L-Lo siento!... y-yo no quería, bueno si pero, es decir... claro que quería pero... q-quiero decir...

Una risita corta de su acompañante lo hizo callarse.

—Relájate, no te estoy reclamando nada — lo tranquilizó — no tienes que disculparte... es más ¿disfrutaste el panorama? — preguntó arrimándose más a su cuerpo.

Podía jurar que de las orejas falsas del felino, salieron humo.

—Y-Yo... l-la verdad es que...

**_«Si»_**

—¿Quieres tocarlas?

**_«¡Joder!»_**

—N-No creo que sea correcto — musitó negándose.

Por dentro, rabiaba por ser tan cobarde y no aceptar esa proposición de parte de la muchacha.

—Solo es incorrecto si yo te lo prohíbo — rebatió la minina tomando una de las manos del héroe y llevándola lentamente a su escote.

Cuando sintió el calor de la piel de la chica traspasar su guante, todos los sentidos de Chat se dispararon y su rostro estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

—¿Las sientes? — inquirió dulcemente incitando al felino a tocar su delicada anatomía — ¿te gusta sentirlas?

—S-Si... —pronunció con voz ronca, ganándose una sonrisa satisfecha de su felina compañera.

Los ojos de Chat Noir brillaron de puro deseo, mientras acariciaba esa zona, masajeándola y estimulándola y disfrutando de los suspiros que soltaba la chica.

La parte baja de su traje se sintió más apretada de lo normal. Así que se escandalizó al descubrir lo que era.

¡Maldición! Había tenido una erección... si lo descubría, era su fin.

Trato de alejar su mano de esa agradable sensación, peto la chica no se lo permitió. Poniendo un mohín y mirándolo con sus ojos verdes tan inocentes y a la vez tan diabólicos.

Era como si un ángel y un demonio se hubieran fusionado en uno solo y lo personificaran en esta chica que yacía deseosa frente al minino.

—M-Marinette, creo que esto ya fue demasiado lejos... — trató de persuadirla. Si seguían así podrían llegar a cometer una locura. Además, ella no era consiente de lo que hacía.

—Llámame Lady Noire — sugirió — y le das muchas vueltas al asunto, minou — rodó los ojos — acaso ¿no te gusto? — preguntó inocentemente mirando a los orbes color esmeralda de su minino.

Al rubio se le atascó el aliento en la garganta al ver esa sensual mirada adherida a la suya. Si los orbes azules de su Lady lo volvían loco, esa mirada verdosa que prometía muchas cosas, lo ponía a mil.

**_«No debo dejarme llevar»_**

—M-Mari, d-digo, Lady Noire... yo, es solo que, tú... no estas consiente de lo que dices, gatita. Será mejor que volvamos a donde estábamos a esperar a que Tikki haya encontrado una solución.

—¿Eso es un no?

**_«Dios, en que líos me meto»_**

—Y-Yo no dije...

—A puesto a que puedo hacer que me desees a mi, y solo a mi... minou — siseó.

El gato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir una vez más la lengua de su minina saqueando su boca, no la alejaba, pero tampoco le correspondía. Solo dejo que ella profanara su boca y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación burbujeante que afloraba en su estómago.

Se sujeto de su larga trenza a la vez que levantaba la cabeza de la chica para invadir más su paladar, comenzando una lucha de lenguas que estaba reñida. La chica se paro en las puntas de sus pies para llegar más a fondo a la boca del héroe, su cuerpo curvilineo se arrimó al fornido cuerpo del héroe haciendo que este se tensara, al igual que el de la chica.

**_«Mierda, había olvidado "ese" detalle»_**

Separó de golpe su boca de la cavidad bucal de la chica, rompiendo un fino hilo de saliva por el brusco movimiento.

Respiró agitadamente con las mejillas sonrosadas bajo la negra mascara mirando con ojos atemorizados a la chica. Y es que... era bastante descortés presionar una erección al cuerpo de una chica, podría parecerle demasiado vulnerable y un pervertido total después de eso.

No se esperó para nada lo que venía a continuación.

La chica con una de sus finas y frágiles garras femeninas de su traje, agarró la erección del felino, quien soltó un agudo gemido con las mejillas completamente rojas hasta las orejas.

—¡Ngh! A-Ahh...

—¡Miau! ¿Te has puesto así por mi, gatito? — pregunto con un timbre brioso sin dejar de tocar esa sensible parte, que a cada toque se endurecía aún más. Y eso le encantaba.

Los suspiros y gruñidos no se hicieron esperar de parte del héroe lo que hicieron a Lady Noire llenarse de puro orgullo femenino. Pronto lo haría desearla... lo volvería loco de lujuria.

—¿Te gusta, minou? ¿Estoy haciéndote sentir bien? — siguió preguntando a la vez que estimulaba esa zona.

—M-Mari...

—¿Ahora es Mari? Ya no es... ¿My Lady? O ¿Princess? — continuó provocando al minino.

Chat apretó los dientes cuando una traviesa mano se coló por su pecho hasta jalar de su cascabel, escucho un tintineo y se tensó cuando la misma mano se metió por debajo de su traje, tocando directamente esa zona que parecía estar más dura que una roca.

—Prometiste que me darías tu cascabel — habló en un tono que inquieto al minino — aún me lo darás, ¿cierto?

—¿Q-Qué...? — los ojos del felino se encontraban entrecerrados, solo escuchando la voz de su compañera, que era como un mantra incitador y tranquilizante.

—Tranquilo minou... esto te gustará.

La chica bajo aún más la cremallera y el miembro del chico salió disparado apuntando directamente a sus labios, con unas cuantas gotas de líquido pre-seminal saliendo de el, listo para degustar.

La minina se arrodilló sugerentemente sujetando con firmeza la dura excitación del chico, quién estaba totalmente perdido en las acciones de la fémina.

Abrió la boca sin pronunciar ningún sonido, al sentir la cálida lengua acariciar su pene y retirar su semilla con la punta de su lengua. Luego lo introdujo entero haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco con sus suaves lamidas y roses con esos pequeños colmillos.

—A-Ahh... d-detente, por favor... — su boca decía palabras para detener a la minina, pero su cuerpo pedía más. — d-detente...

—¿En serio quieres que lo haga? — preguntó sonriendo diabólicamente estimulando la zona con mayor intensidad, haciendo que este casi atravesara la pared con su cuerpo recargado.

—Hmm... A-Ahh... Ahh...

—¿Eres sensible en esta zona, chaton?

Este no le respondió, solo se limito ver como desaparecía su miembro en esa boquita tan dulce que había tenido la fortuna de probar en uno de sus arranques pasionales.

—Parece que yo misma tendré que descubrirlo — se lamentó la minina con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos verdes.

La cabeza de Chat Noir se recargó aun más en la pared casi dejando escurrir algo de saliva por la comisura de su labio.

—Ahh... e-esto es... A-Ahh...

Las succiones que daba eran tan magníficas, tan excitantes y lo mandaban a volar por unos instantes, incluso dió un par de mordidas al glande y la punta para enloquecerlo aún más, si eso fuera posible.

No supo de donde sacó esa chica tanta fuerza como para despegarlo de la pared en su estado de trance, pero solo se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba recostado en el suelo con ella degustando su miembro y con su traje a la mitad de su cintura revelando sus deliciosos y cremosos pechos.

La respiración de ambos aumento cuando Chat estaba a punto de venirse, y nuestra querida minina lo notó, succionando con vehemencia su dureza y explotando en su boca al instante, llenando de semen la cavidad bucal de la chica, que se trago toda su esencia con una mirada satisfecha y deseosa de más.

Parecía que cada minuto que pasaba, ella se volvía más y más traviesa con sus acciones.

Se recostó en el pecho del héroe juntando sus pechos desnudos, rozando sus pieles y tomando los labios del felino, haciéndole probar su propia esencia y tirando de su labio inferior uan vez corto el beso.

—¿Quieres aparearte con esta gatita, minou? ¿No te gustaría entrar en mi? O prefieres que te monte como la buena gatita que soy...?

Tantas preguntas, y todas relacionadas con el poder de, estar en su interior, para ese momento, no podía recordar que era correcto y que no, solo quería tomarla, ya lo había seducido y corrompido para lograr que ambos estuvieran semidesnudos en el suelo. Que más daba terminar esta faena por completo.

—Quiero que me montes... — pronunció con la voz enronquecida mirando con verdadero deseo a la felina recostada en su pecho — ¿podrás hacerlo, gatita?

—Si es lo que mi gatito quiere...

Sin mencionar otra palabra, la felina retiró por completo su traje, dejándolo en el suelo sin el menor cuidado para ir a donde estaba recostado su minino, se sentó muy cerca de su protuberancia, simplemente torturándolo al rozar sus sexos.

—¿Crees poder soportar que tu gatita sea la que tome el rol de dominante? — preguntó traviesamente.

El felino le dedicó una mirada cargada de travesura y pronunció.

—Merezco que me consientan después de que me pasé más de dos horas cuidándote, gatita traviesa. — murmuró.

La fémina sonrió y antes de que el héroe dijera algo más, ella misma tomo el miembro de su gatito, y lo introdujo en ella.

—Mierda — gruñó el gato al sentir una pequeña opresión tan deliciosa que lo hizo poner las manos en la cadera de la chica, esas redondas y tersas caderas que lo volvían loco.

—¿Te gusta estar adentro mío, gatito? — instó la chica con travesura lamiendo los labios del chico. — ¿Te enloquece aparearte con tu gatita? — provocó.

—Es el puto cielo, encanto — admitió con voz jadeante mirando como sus pechos rebotaban, así que con sus manos agarró aquellos montes que sobresalían de sus manos.

Esto la chica lo utilizó para impulsarse más y dio un pequeño saltito que los hizo gemir a ambos, estaban tan embriagados de sus alientos de su aroma a sexo, de sus sonidos que simplemente era inevitable no estar desesperado por alcanzar el paraíso con tan solo unos movimientos.

Los ojos de Chat se cerraron y tomó una bocanada de aire para finalmente abrazarse a la cimtura blanquecina de su chica, rasguñandola al no poder contener esa corriente de excitación.

—Joder — maldijo una vez que sintió el abrazador centro de su adorada y traviesa gatita apretarlo. — esto es tan delicioso — murmuró jadeante. — es el maldito cielo.

Las embestidas se volvieron más rítmicas, dejando a ambos amantes fuera de su mundo normal y aburrido para entrar a uno lleno de color.

El sonidos de sus intimidades chocar era tan excitante y a la vez obsceno, disfrutaban plenamente el tocar sus pieles calientes y sudadas, estando tan perdidos el uno del otro.

—A-Ahh... Chat... e-estoy cerca... — la chica se sostuvo de los hombros de su chico sin dejar de mecer sus caderas y continuando con aquel ritual tan enloquecedor.

—E-Estoy a punto también — revelo aumentando el ritmo.

Ambos lo sentían, estaban tan cerca.

Una corriente eléctrica invadió ambos cuerpos.

La chica también llegó a la par de él, casi desfallecida, se recostóen su pecho y con la respiración aún acelerada y el miembro de su chico aun dentro de ella, tuvo la fuerza sufiente para alzarse y darle uk tirno beso en los labios que los mantuvo concientes de que ahora, se pertenecian el uno al otro.

Porque eso eran, unos traviesos y calientes... **amantes felinos.**

**...**

**Puedo decir con total seguridad que esta es una de las pocas obras de las que me siento orgullosa . Pues me devané los sesos por semanas tratando de pensar en una buena trama para que estos dos "gatitos" hicieran sus travesuras sin tener solo un disfras de gatita, si no que fuese la mismísima Lady Noire... ¡Lo anhelaba con el alma! Un lemon con estos dos. Y lo logré :"v por fin logré hacerlo y en mi opinión quedó muy bien solo falta que me den su opinión .**

**Eso sería todo mis bichitos :3 ¡Gracias por leer! Recuerden llevar sus pañuelitos desechables para los derrames nasales, al 2X1 y no se olviden de comentar que les ha parecido esta temática .**

**¡Los quiero un montón!**

**¡Bye, bye!**


End file.
